Minuscule flamme
by OneSparkFromTheFire
Summary: "Il y a le démon, et derrière lui il y a toi. Cette minuscule flamme toute faible, toute fragile, qui va bientôt s'éteindre." Pendant son combat avec Orochimaru sur le pont Tenchi, Naruto pense à Sasuke... (Le titre et le résumé sont à revoir). Je le prends comme du slash, mais pas forcément.


Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ?

Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je suis… paralysé ? Non, non, pas vraiment, pas encore. Mais tout autour de moi je ne sens qu'un nuage épais de chaleur, comme du feu liquide. Je vais brûler… !

Mais non, je ne brûle pas. J'arrive même à bouger. Pas très bien, mais j'arrive. Je sens de la vie dans mes jambes. Il faut que j'avance. Il faut que je me dépêche…

Je me mets à courir, si vite que j'ai mal, mal partout dans mon corps. Quelque chose est en train de me brûler et de me détruire de l'intérieur. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'arrêter.

_Sasuke… _

Je vois une silhouette au loin, noire et floue, tremblotante. On dirait une flammèche au bout d'une bougie. Toute petite, toute faible elle va bientôt s'éteindre. Non ! Non, pas ça il ne faut pas qu'elle s'éteigne… Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'éteigne… Il ne faut pas…

_Sinon… _

_Sasuke ! _

La silhouette se met à bouger, lentement d'abord, puis plus vite. Elle s'éloigne, elle s'en va ! Sasuke, c'est toi ?

_Attends… ! _

_Ne pars pas ! _

Il faut que je gagne en vitesse, il le faut, il le faut, mais mes jambes sont molles et faibles. Quelque chose de brûlant les encombre et me ralentit. De… l'eau ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas une eau normale. Je sens un courant qui m'emporte loin de mon but. Cette rivière a une odeur de sang. Les vagues accélèrent et moi je ralentis, et c'est insupportable tu t'éloignes toujours, Sasuke !

_Sasuke ! Attends-moi ! _

L'eau atteint ma poitrine. Je trébuche sur mes propres pieds, je panique, mes poumons se resserrent. Je ne suis pas assez rapide, c'est clair déjà le but disparaît de mes yeux.

_Non ! _

La rivière s'infiltre dans ma bouche, dans ma gorge, dans mon cœur. Ah oui, je me souviens, bien sûr… Ce jour-là, il y avait de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? La cascade qui déferlait sur la surface avec un vacarme épouvantable… Et le bruit que je fais en me brisant en mille morceaux devant ton regard. L'eau va bientôt atteindre mes yeux. Je ne te vois presque plus tu n'es qu'un point, je ne connais presque rien de toi, ni toi de moi, mais qu'importe tout cela, il ne faut pas que tu partes. Quoiqu'il arrive, je te ferai revenir.

La colère m'envahit, me submerge en même temps que l'eau. Ça ne servirait à rien, alors ? Tout ça aurait été en pure perte, tout simplement ? Ce n'est pas possible, un tel gâchis ! Je me suis entraîné tellement dur, pendant ces trois années. J'ai repoussé mes limites le plus loin possible, j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dedans ! J'ai tout fait pour progresser, pour devenir assez fort ! Je ne vais tout de même pas encore échouer ? J'ai tout fait, je te dis, tout, absolument tout… ! Ce n'est pas possible que ce ne soit pas assez je le refuse !

Le point s'éloigne. Sasuke, pourquoi, pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ? Pourquoi ?

_Tu vas m'écouter, oui, teme ?! _

Trop de voix résonnent en moi. Je vois trop de choses. Ces souvenirs, s'ils sont les seules choses que je pourrais garder de toi, Sasuke, je ne le supporterai pas.

_« Pourquoi est-il toujours supérieur à moi ? » _

_« Pas trop de bobos…. Espèce de trouillard ? » _

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé ? Il fallait me laisser me débrouiller ! »_

_« La ferme ! C'est mon corps qui a agi tout seul… crétin ! »_

Les flots m'étranglent, je patauge, je ne vois que des colonnes de bulles.

Oui. Je sais très bien. Tu as toujours été le but, l'objectif à atteindre avant tout. Même maintenant, ça n'a pas changé. Tu seras toujours mon rival. C'est pour ça que je refuse de te laisser partir. Sasuke, tu seras donc toujours mon but ? Ne nous laisserons-nous jamais tranquilles ?

Et pourtant, en même temps que tu me méprisais et m'insultais, tu me protégeais. Nous protégeais, moi et Sakura. Tous les trois. L'équipe sept, tu t'en rappelles, Sasuke ?

Hah… non… non, je ne peux pas y penser. Me laisser happer par les souvenirs ne me fera que perdre du temps. En plus, quand je m'y attarde trop longtemps, je sens une douleur dans la poitrine comme si une main m'aggrippait dans une poigne de fer. Je ne peux que penser à une chose : te sauver.

Mais je me rappelle de toi, moi, Sakura et maître Kakashi, à nous battre sur le pont de Tazuna. Tu te souviens de Haku, le garçon au masque ? Il disait que les hommes devenaient vraiment forts lorsqu'ils avaient un être cher à protéger.

Sur le moment, pour moi, c'était Iruka-sensei.

Mais maintenant, je crois… que c'est toi… Sasuke.

Tu es l'être cher pour qui je deviendrai assez fort pour battre tous les obstacles entre nous.

Je le promets.

Je l'ai juré à Sakura, mais avant tout, je le jure à moi-même, et je te le jure à toi aussi, que je te ramènerai à Konoha avec nous pour de bon, même si je dois t'y traîner par la peau du cou après t'avoir mis dans le coma.

L'eau devient plus fluide. Où suis-je ?

_Je ne te vois plus ! _

_Sasuke ? _

Une grille énorme se dresse devant moi, décorée et gravée de symboles anciens. Sur le portail est inscrit le signe du sceau. Et à travers les barreaux me guette une bête énorme je sens ses yeux rouges sur ma peau et son haleine brûlante me dessécher la peau. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Il faut que je te sauve, Sasuke. Il faut que je devienne plus fort. Il faut que je donne une bonne leçon à Orochimaru, cette ordure qui ose te prendre pour sa propriété. Par n'importe quel moyen.

Le courant m'attire brusquement dans la direction où je veux aller entre les barreaux de la grille. Devant moi, le démon-renard à neuf queues, qui rugit de rage d'être enfermé. Décidément, un spectacle peu attrayant, mais peu m'importe il y a le démon, et derrière lui il y a toi. Cette petite flammèche toute faible, toute fragile, qui va bientôt s'éteindre.

Je pose la main sur le signe du sceau, et pousse la porte de la cage.

_Sasuke… _

…_ne pars pas… _


End file.
